


sparkle

by 1457



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1457/pseuds/1457
Summary: she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. and she belonged to her.oc fic set in the twilight verse.





	sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> the twilight thing was not a one time idea, but me writing at 2am when i should be sleeping was, when i had class at 10am the next day and it takes me more than an hour to get there.
> 
> as always, not proofread, my english isn't the best, but feel free to leave comments and tips for improvement. support girls whenever you can.
> 
> while i described oribelle's ability as clairvoyance; it's less of a copy of alice's, and more along the lines of prediction, since she had always been good at reading people and predicting what they would do when she was human. in her own case, it's more of self fulfilling prophecy the second she sets her eyes on stella.

"You're beautiful."

Laughter like the sound of tinkling bells filled the air of a cozy bedroom, and Stella Watson felt her face flush in indignation. There she was, a normal, ordinary girl, sharing the same bed as one of the most exquisite creatures on earth, and said creature had the nerve to call _ her _ beautiful? Maybe she wasn't the one who needed a reality check, but the object of her affections. 

Oribelle Evans was a lady of many secrets. Her warm eyes twinkled with mirth every time their gazes met, her pale hair shone in the sunlight as though it was spun gold from Rumpelstiltskin's folktale, her skin was free from blemishes and as pale as snow. When something amused her, the corners of her lips quirked up in an amused smile. 

But what made her stand out from the rest was that she was a vampire; one that fed exclusively on animal blood, to hide her existence along with that of her family's. Their species had to be kept secret, but since they were an item, it was an important factor to decide on, regardless. Oribelle swore that she had mastered the art of not drinking Stella's blood, no matter how much it sang to her anyways. Since she had the gift of clairvoyance, it wasn't surprising. 

What was surprising was that vampire biology differed from that of a human's rather drastically, even if they were formerly human. 

"Fangs aside, vampire bodies are different. For one thing, the basal makeup changes from your typical soft skin, into something resembling actual crystal. Must be an evolutionary thing, since only certain parts are kept soft, like eyelids." Oribelle murmured as she helped herself to Stella's bed and pillow, the soft comfort providing support to her head and giving Stella a perfect view of her underskirt. "Because of said crystal, we end up sparkling under light, too. Sort of like diamonds."

Stella had originally glanced away with a flushed face as she fingered her white hair in discomfort. Because yes, Oribelle was gorgeous and yes, they were probably friends… Or even closer than that. The vampire constantly showed a concerning lack of shame whenever the two of them were alone, and it made her _ feel _ things, and question herself. She wasn't sure what to make of her relationship with Oribelle, and it worried her because she didn't want to hurt her or force her into anything, if she got the wrong idea. But her comment about diamonds had made her curious, and so she inched closer. 

"Can I see?" 

"Come closer. The sun is gonna set soon." The vampire's mouth had curled into another lazy smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. She was gorgeous, with pools of honey for eyes and a river of gold strewn around her face as though they were touched by Midas himself. Stella never failed to appreciate her friend's beauty, and now was no exception, as Oribelle raised her hand in time to catch the warm rays of sunlight. 

A sigh of contentment escaped Stella as the light refracted and cast rainbows across the room, and Oribelle's hand glittered as though she had covered it in rhinestones. The rainbows moved as she experimentally twisted her hand around, and the word 'beautiful' left Stella. 

It was a magnificent sight. 

Oribelle had cocked an eye as she slowly sat up, a soft expression on her face as she reached out to gently grab Stella's hand, carefully. Humans were fragile, and they had to be treated as such. But so were human hearts, and Stella was no exception. 

"No, darling. _ You're _ beautiful."

Stella flushed in anger as she opened her mouth to retort, but Oribelle smiled as though she was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was full of emotion, of wonder, as though she appreciated her ability to see on such a deep level that everything else paled in comparison. But why? She was nothing compared to her, just an ordinary human. Maybe there were days where she felt confident about her face, but that was it. 

She was an imperfection compared to the one in front of her. 

Oribelle gently tugged on Stella's hand so that she could lead the human to take a seat on the empty side of the bed, and let go in favour of placing her hands on Stella's soft face. Her hands were cold, but it wasn't uncomfortably so. 

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you," Oribelle admitted with a sigh, as her gaze flitted to different areas of the girl she was holding onto. "I love the way you are now. How you work hard at something, and the adorable dimpled smile you do when you finish it and it's a success. How you sigh over animal videos, and get angry if anyone mistreats them. How your cheeks flush a lovely pink, tells me that you're embarrassed and makes me want to tease you more. Your hands are so warm and full of life that I wish to claim as mine. Your body fits into mine so perfectly that I feel like I've found my missing puzzle piece."

Every word Oribelle murmured, in that whispery voice of hers, made Stella melt internally. She didn't deserve it, didn't do anything noteworthy. But here she was, someone who loved her for just being herself, taking her imperfections and praising her for them. Where had she been all her life? Oribelle made her feel _ happy. _Like she could actually do things if she set her mind to it, like there was nothing wrong with her and that she was actually wanted this entire time, for who she was. 

A choked sob arose from her, and pale thumbs wiped her tears away as she pressed her face into those cold, but inviting hands. 

"Immortal I may be, but my self control is still yet to be perfected and I'm tempted to do... Things. Don't cry too much, dehydration is bad for you humans."

Stella has enough sense to look up warily at the bemused vampire with a pout. "Of course you'd ruin a touching moment with something as random as dehydration. But I can't help it, I'm the literal human here! I _ feel _ things, you piece of jewelry."

"If being a piece of jewelry means that I help you stand out, then I will be happy to be named as such."

"You're _ insufferable. _"

"You're sweet. And very… Soft."

Stella's spontaneous tears had dried, but there was the distinct sensation of her heart beating in her _ head _ as Oribelle's gaze dropped lower, her lips slightly parted. Her face was uncomfortably warm yet again, but she found herself unable to back away as the vampire drew nearer, and her heart was beating erratically. If anything, she _ didn't _want to back away. 

She _ wanted _ this to happen. 

Their first kiss was neither short nor long, but more of an experimental one, to gauge their comfort level in such an activity and to have a feel of the other. Oribelle was as cold as her hands, but she made no move to do anything other than to simply wait, and draw back should Stella grow uncomfortable. But it was a pleasant degree of coolness, as though she was an iced drink that's been left out for a while. And she smelled of vanilla, too. 

Stella hesitantly drew away, a hand on her lips as she pondered about her latest experience. It was one thing for the person you like to be so blatant about their comfort with you, but for them to actually kiss you? It wasn't exactly bad, and felt like it was something she could get used to. It left a nice tingle that made her feel remarkably embarrassed, and she felt a blush rise yet again. 

On cue, a sigh left Oribelle. 

"You really are the loveliest one I've seen my entire life. I almost wish to kiss you again, those rosy cheeks are tempting."

"I-I…" Stella stammered, at a loss for words. This vampire certainly was a cruel one, born to tempt others, and yet she gave compliments so easily. Her heart hammered in her chest as she found herself unable to look away, and carefully chose her next words. "Only… Does this make us together now?" 

"By all means; if you wish it so, then my heart is yours."

"In that case… I wish you'd kiss me again."

And this time, there were smiles on both of them, as they leaned in yet again.


End file.
